The trunk
by Skovko
Summary: They walked last time. The witness disappeared and Dean lost it in the interrogation room. Now they have them in custody again, and they find something no one expected in the trunk of their car. (Cameos in this little twoshot by Tyler Breeze, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Bayley, Sasha Banks, Lana and AJ Styles.)
1. Blue eyes

Roman sighed as he watched the technician Tyler Breeze get the cutting torch ready. Tyler was good at his job and Roman didn't have any concern that the trunk might not be opened within seconds. What he was concerned about was what they might find inside.

Somewhere inside the police station, Seth was running the license plates and setting up for him and Roman to interview the suspects that had been driving that car. Two cousins by the names Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. Well known by the police, especially by the detective Dean Ambrose. A man both Roman and Seth considered a brother.

Dean had been the leading officer in the last case against those two. Murder - and it wasn't even a surprise. If only they could prove everyone they suspected, and fucking well _knew_ , Luke and Karl had killed. Unfortunately they were two smart men.

But they had a witness last time. Someone had seen them kill a lesbian couple named Bayley and Sasha Banks. Freshly married. Both of them taking Sasha's last name. They had just made it back from their honeymoon when Sasha had turned Luke down in a bar. That was all the poor women had done. That had been enough for Luke and Karl to stab them outside of the bar.

The case had gotten nowhere. All they had was the women leaving the bar and the men following right after. The witness had mysterious disappeared and Dean had fucked it up when he felt threatened about some comments that were made in the interrogation room.

"I'm ready," Tyler said. "Stand back."

Roman stepped back and let Tyler do his job. Seconds later he was through the lock and stepped away from the car. Roman already wore gloves as he walked over to the trunk. He took a deep breath before opening it. He gasped at the sight that met him. Blue eyes were staring right into his.

"Fuck!" He burst out.

The secretary Lana looked up as Roman came running into the room.

"Call Ambrose!" He shouted.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"We found his sister!" He shouted.


	2. Open eyes

Roman and Seth sat side by side and stared at Luke and Karl on the other side of the table. Dean hadn't shown up yet but they knew he was on his way and probably broke the speeding limit to get there.

"Let's talk about the woman we found in the trunk," Roman said.  
"What woman?" Luke asked.  
"We stole that car. If there was a woman in the trunk, someone else put her there," Karl said.  
"Cut the crap!" Seth sneered.  
"You know damn well she's detective Ambrose's sister," Roman said.  
"Who?" Luke asked.  
"Let me refresh your memory from your last visit here," Roman said.

He already had a laptop set up. He pressed play and the clip showed them in the room with Dean and Roman.

 _"We got a witness," Dean said._  
 _"Not for long," Karl snickered lowly._  
 _"We'd love to meet him," Luke said._  
 _"How do you know it's a he?" Roman asked._  
 _"Just guessing," Luke grinned._  
 _"Even if this so called witness was to step forward, which he isn't, you're gonna be so sorry if you continue pursuing this," Karl looked at Dean._  
 _"Are you threatening me?" Dean asked._  
 _"No, we're just talking," Karl answered. "By the way, how's that sister of yours? She's grown up to be a mighty fine woman to look at. Perfect sized breasts and an ass I'd love to bury my dick inside."_

Roman stopped the video and looked at them.

"You didn't show the best part. You know, the part where detective Ambrose chose to assault us for no reason," Luke said.  
"You threatened to rape his sister!" Seth gritted his teeth.  
"We did no such thing. I just acknowledge beauty when I see it," Karl said.  
"So she was in the trunk, huh? Who would have thought?" Luke chuckled.  
"Cut the bullshit!" Seth raised his voice. "I ran the license plates. Why the hell would you use your cousin AJ's car? Normally you're not that stupid so that makes me think there wasn't a plan to begin with. Did you just happen to see her while cruising around?"  
"AJ had a girl in his trunk?" Luke pretended to be shocked.  
"We called him," Roman said.  
"He's not taking the fall for you. He's willing to testify against you and we already brought him to a safe house so you can forget all about making him disappear too. This time you're going down," Seth said.

Shouting sounded from outside. Roman and Seth locked eyes briefly, knowing Dean was about to burst through the door. Just as Roman stood up, Dean came crashing through. He threw himself forward but was caught in time by Roman who held him back.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you motherfuckers killed my sister?" He screamed. "Let me go, Roman!"  
"I can't do that," Roman said.  
"She's dead?" Luke chuckled.  
"Well, at least she got her ass fucked real good before she died and she didn't like it one bit," Karl grinned. "Oops! I wonder how I know that."  
"Just guessing," Luke winked.

For a second both Roman and Seth thought about turning off the camera and letting Dean rip them apart. They even thought about joining him. They didn't let their thoughts take over, and instead Roman forced Dean outside with Seth following behind.

"Easy, easy," Roman spoke.  
"She's dead!" Dean sobbed. "She's fucking dead, Roman! They killed her!"  
"I know," Roman said.  
"We got them this time. They're not getting away," Seth said.  
"But at what cost?" Dean cried. "She's not ever coming back."

Roman did the only thing he could do. He kept his arms around Dean, preventing him from falling to the ground.

"I need to see her," Dean said.  
"I don't think that's wise. Her eyes are open and they haven't examined her yet. We're waiting for someone to come get her," Roman said.  
"I need to see her!" Dean shouted.  
"Okay, okay, we'll take you to her," Roman said.  
"You can't touch her, Dean," Seth said.  
"I know," Dean sniffled. "I just wanna see her."

They escorted Dean to the room where she was lying. Pictures and evidence had been taken from the trunk and she was lying on a sheet, waiting to be picked up.

"Fuck!" Dean ran a hand over his head.  
"I know," Roman placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"Tell me we got them. Tell me they won't get away this time," Dean said.  
"We got them. Their cousin is turning on them and they were sloppy this time around. If what Karl said in there is true..." Seth said.  
"Then we'll find their semen inside her," Roman finished.  
"Fuck!" Dean said again. "That's my sister! That's my sister right there!"  
"I'm sorry," Roman hugged Dean. "I'm so fucking sorry."


End file.
